GRZ-6B Demolitions Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units The GRZ-6B Demolitions Droid is one of the largest and most powerful Demolitions Droids in common use. It is an enormous block on two legs with considerable mass. With a laser cutter in one claw and a plasma torch in the other, a GRZ-6B can rapidly disassemble anything from an aging residential tower to a wrecked Starship, and its durasteel armor allows it to safely be used where debris might fall on it. Its intelligence is sufficient to enable it to distinguish salvageable parts from junk. When dismantling a building or Vehicle, it separates out any reusable parts and stacks them for easy removal while it cuts up the unusable junk and shoves it in the gaping maw of the fusion furnace located in the middle of its torso. Here, powerful magnetic fields separate the plasma into its component elements, which are then recombined and stored inside the Droid for later removal. In only a few hours, this Droid can transform the hull of a ruined Starship into a mixture of spare parts and ingots of pure duralloy or alusteel ready for industrial use. GRZ-6B Demolitions Droid Encounters Found in scrapyards across the galaxy, the GRZ-6B is also in regular use on construction sites, where old buildings must be taken down to allow new construction. It is also one of the first Droids sent in to deal with urban areas that have been badly damaged by warfare or natural disasters. The GRZ-6B can assess the stability and general soundness of buildings. It then demolishes all unstable structures, to prevent them falling down later, and clears away and recycles the rubble. The GRZ-6B is a tireless worker, and because its built-in tools are also weapons, the owners of many scrapyards that employ these Droids also order them to guard the premises when the business is closed. Although most retain the nonviolence programming that prevents them from directly harming sentient beings, some unscrupulous business people disable this software, while others rely on the fact that this Droid can simply harmlessly grab and capture intruders and potential thieves, call the authorities. and hold its captives until help arrives. GRZ-6B Demolitions Droids can't be played as Droid Heroes. GRZ-6B Demolitions Droid Statistics (CL 5) Gargantuan 5th-Degree Droid Nonheroic 16 Initiative: '''+8; '''Senses: Perception +14 Languages: Basic (Understand only), Binary Defense Reflex Defense: 11 (Flat-Footed: 11), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 12 Hit Points: 106, Damage Threshold: 47 Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: 8 Squares (Walking) Melee: '''Claw +24 (2d6+12) '''Ranged: Plasma Cannon +12 (3d10) Ranged: Laser Cutter +12 (3d8, 2-Square Autofire) Base Attack Bonus: '+12; 'Grapple: '+39 '''Attack Options: 'Autofire (Plasma Cannon, Laser Cutter (Only)), Pin Base Stats '''Abilities: Strength 35, Dexterity 10, Constitution -, Intelligence 8, Wisdom 12, Charisma 8 Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Improved Damage Threshold, Pin, Skill Training (Mechanics), Skill Training (Knowledge (Technology)), Toughness, Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons), 1 Unassigned 'Skills: 'Knowledge (Technology) +12, Mechanics +12, Perception +14 'Droid Systems: '''Walking Locomotion, Basic Processor, 2 Claw Appendages, Internal Comlink '''Possessions: Plasma Torch (As Heavy Blaster Rifle), Laser Cutter (As Light Repeating Blaster), Durasteel Plating (Droid Armor; +6 Reflex) 'Availability: 'Licensed; '''Cost: '''43,650 credits